The Balance
by romanticdaydreamer0703
Summary: "Bring me the girl." Order supreme leader Snoke. He sits on his throne, elevated a few steps above the flat form of his ship. His icy glare casts on the young Kylo Ren who kneels with one knee before him. Kylo's breathing ragged with the artificial hum of his mask.  The supreme leader hiss, his breath carries with anger and disappointment. Kylo didn't look up, nor did he answer.
1. chapter 1

"Bring me the girl." Order Supreme Leader Snoke. He's seated on his throne, elevated a few steps above the flatform of his starship. His icy glare on the young Kylo Ren who kneeled with one knee before him. Kylo's head tipped down, and his breathing ragged with the artificial hum of his mask.

The Supreme Leader hissed, his breath carried with anger and disappointment. Kylo didn't look up, nor did he answer. He kept his mouth pressed and his face downwards. Aware of his leader's dismay.

"I took you as my apprentice. What a disappointment!" Snoke's scar covered face contempt with malice. "I thought with your blood line, and with that power that lies within you..." He paused appraising Kylo Ren with discontent. Disappointed by his unmet expectation.

It's apparent to Snoke he had made a calculated mistake and he wanted Kylo Ren to atone for his shortcoming by bringing Rey to him. "...I thought you'd be the one to destroy them. The _Alliance_. It's obvious that I had made a mistake. You kneel before me, showing here after you have been bested by a female."

Snoke sneered and leered closer. His grip on his chair tightened with anger. "You dare not say anything, but I can see everything you think. What's on your mind. You are weak! Conflicted! You're just like your father. I can see the fight in you, the light. It was foolish of me to think you have a lot of Darth Vader in you. You will never be like your grandfather."

Stung, and offended, Kylo Ren felt the urge to protest and he did so. He unmasked his face and free himself from the suffocating obstacle, revealing his battle scared face. A long line of continuous scar etched on his cheeks trailing down to his chest. It had been marked by Rey during their last battle. "No, I killed my father without hesitation, and you know that!" His voice squeezed out of his throat. Thin and human, obvious with his affliction.

"No, you didn't. You we're fighting the light from rising and it was me who pushed you back into the darkness." Snoke waved Kylo Ren dismissively. "You are nothing but a child wearing a mask." He turned away and dismissed Kylo Ren without further regard. Snoke is finished with this meeting.

Kylo Ren grunted. Obvious with frustration. He rose and made a turn of his heel. His cloak swishing sharply behind him. Kylo left the room seething with anger. Two storm troopers immediately followed behind him.

* * *

Kylo Ren stared into space, his thoughts consumed deeply by something. In solitude, only the artificial lights on the walls keeping him company. His mask sits on the small table beside him. Broken into unrepairable pieces. He had destroyed it earlier out of anger.

Even now, even after killing his father, he continue to struggle. He thought, the tug of the light will disappear. He had been a fool to think it so, Kylo Ren had been wrong in his decision and now he feels the affliction of what he had committed.

His finger traced the outline of his scar. They were deep, and they throbbed reminding him of Rey. He can sense the light rising out of him at times, winning him over. Especially in moments like this, when it's calm and serene and chaos is powerless against a blank slate.

It pains him to know he could never fully devote himself just to one side of the _Force_ and this is ripping him apart. The constant torment. No one can truly understand what it's like, what he goes through.

He grabbed his chair he is sitting on and slammed it on the wall out of rage. It broke sending flying chunks of loose metal all over the place. In his mind, flashes of Rey come before him. Her face, her different expressions. The sound of her voice when she speaks. He knew what is happening, this is the force making this happen. Bringing them together. Ever since their first meeting. He had visions of her and her visions kept happening, only becoming more and more frequent.

Kylo Ren is aware the force is strong with Rey and he wants her, he wants to teach her the power. He wants to be the one to show her the way of the jedi and he wants to kill Luke to obtain this opportunity.

Kylo Ren knew Luke's island had been Rey's destination when she left, and he has yet to determine how to follow her there. His frustration growing larger in each passing day he's unable to capture her in his grip.

Together, they could conquer the entire universe. "Why can't she can't see through that?" He exclaimed, anger building up on his chest all over again.

There was a knock on his door, distracting him from his solitude. Kylo hissed, this is not one of his best moods. "What is it?!" Demanding an explanation.

"We have your ship fueled and ready to go, sir." The storm trooper announced.

Kylo Ren stormed out of his chamber to his ship. His destination is somewhere purging the Resistance and extracting classified information. There's only one information he cares to know and that is Luke's location.

He left with an army of storm troopers trailing behind him. He is going to get what he wants one way or the other. No matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey look upwards into the cloudless sky, suddenly ridden with uncertainty. She doesn't know what's going on, but the jerk of energy grip her strongly. The thought Kylo Ren suddenly invades her mind. This is becoming more frequent as the days passes by.

Unlike Kylo Ren, Rey is unaware why this is happening. She simply thought it was the lingering stress of the events that happened. How she left his bloodied body dying in the snow.

It's normal to feel this way, she thought. It's the cause of the choice she made.

The lingering images of Kylo Ren in her mind upsets her more that she likes to admit. Although she had never shared any of this to anyone. Not even to her friend, Finn.

"What's the matter, Rey? Something bothering you?" Asks Finn pulling her out of her daydream. His head craning upwards to the same sky. His eyes squinted narrowly trying to spot an invisible object. "Do you sense an enemy attack or something?"

BB-8 spun its head chirping in panic, joining the search.

Rey blinks and smile. "Oh, no, no. Nothing like that. I just suddenly thought of something." Her response is vague, patting BB-8 on his round metal body for calming effect. The robot still, humming coolly. Rey made sure BB-8 calms down before resuming to what she was doing.

"You look like you were thinking something deep." Comment Finn, his voice more inquisitive than commentary.

"It's nothing." Rey repeats unsure whether it had really been nothing or something else. She thought of Luke and the island, her destination. She's eager to reach him fast as she could.

Her battle with Kylo Ren flashed before her. The way he talks about the Force. She feels it, deep in her spirit, pulling the energy of everything around her.

She snaps out of thought, suddenly alarmed at the ground beneath her. Small pebbles stir and rattles. The vibrating ground catches her in surprise. Gasping, she realized she'd been the one causing the ground unsteady.

"Whoa, whoa…" Finn glares at her horrified. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Rey nods, "sorry about that. "I lost concentration."

"Yeah, try not to do that, again."

The Millennium Falcon parked in the distance. Rey and Finn had made a quick stop to a distant planet of Miasma. A small alien planet coated with fumes. It is not their ideal stop, but they have been running low on fuel and supplies and this planet have been known to a have wealth of fuel and useful parts. Leaving Finn and Rey no option but to land in this ravage stench planet.

The rabid stink stings their noses. It did not help that they were in the middle of the desert during the highest peak of sunrise. Of all the planet in the galaxy, they made a pit stop on the smelliest one.

Finn step towards her, his wide hand touches her forehead, feeling for any hint of temperature. "Are sure you're alright?" He had assumed it was due to the unbearable smell. "I know it stinks out here, but you just have to suck it up until we can get out of here." He feels around the pockets of his bomber jacket searching for a kerchief, finding one and shoved it on Rey's face. His futile attempt of barring the smell from entering her nose.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rey smacks his hand away and frowns. Finn has always been bursting with energy and vivid with his actions. "It's nothing. I just got distracted for a second. It won't happen again. I smelled worse creatures than this, trust me, I can handle the stink."

Finn jerks his hand away and look around the vast land filled with junk. Not only the entire planet stinks, they're also in the middle of the junkyard. Hills of useless plastics and metals surround them. He thought, his day couldn't get any worse…or then again…at least he doesn't have any Storm Troopers blasting him with laser beams.

"The sooner we get out of here and the better! I'm going to need a very long shower after this." He presses the kerchief on his nose instead, muffling the rest of his complaints and Rey couldn't have been more relieved that he did so. He gets back to what he was doing, and that is helping Rey shove materials inside their duffel bag.

"Yes, I agree, we need to get out of here." Says Rey. "I'm sure the planet had already been alarmed of our bounty."

"What?" It feels like another slap on Finn's face. Now, he's also a wanted entity by the First Order. "That's good to know. I don't want to hear about the First Order still on my ass! Don't scare a man like that." Finn shoves the last tinker of metal inside the sack, he pulls on the string tightening it to a knot. "I think, we picked up enough junk." He seems suddenly in a hurry, pocketing his kerchief back in his jacket.

He drags the sack towards the small quarter located in the middle of the junk yard. A local planet resident stand behind the metal bars. Groaning as he eyes Finn and Rey make their way to him.

"Okay, how much?" Intones Finn in a hurry.

The alien covered with pockets of nasty sores that looks like they're about to burst appraised the sack quietly. Then drags his drooping bloodshot eyes upward and stop at Finn's waist. The alien spots the protruding lightsaber peeking out of his belt.

He points at it. "I'll trade you for that lightsaber." He offers.

Finn appalled. "No! This lightsaber is worth more than your whole junk yard combined."

The alien let out a guttural laugh. He likes Finn's spunk. His head shake groaning as his laugher eviscerates slowly. The alien turns to his register and punches a few buttons. Coming up with an outrageous price for the salvage. "Seventy quarters!" Declare the alien, overpriced. Grinning while he waits for Finn's reaction.

'What?" Finn objects instantly. His eyes wide and vivid with exaggerated expression. "That's a damn rip off! These are junks! D'yah hear me? Junks!" He protests pointing his finger at the swollen bag.

The alien laugh, that was exactly what he's expecting. He enjoys playing with his customers. Especially, desperate ones and he could tell Finn and Rey have enough desperation in them. "Do you want the scraps or not?" Intones the owner impatiently. Playing his part well. He tilts his head sideways to the growing line of other customers waiting. "I haven't got time to bargain. You either pay or you leave empty handed. I have a business to run."

Finn casts a glance behind him finding Rey standing nearby, searching for her approval. "Can you believe this?" He mouths off.

She merely shrug. "We don't have that kind of money." Her arms crossed to her chess, watching.

"No?!" Finn was in disbelief, he had assumed the Resistance would have at least given her a chest filled with cash. Considering all the impossible missions they want her to accomplish. "What do you mean we don't have money?"

"We don't have that kind of money. These junks are overpriced!" She retorts.

Finn roll his eyes. "Well duh! But, we need them."

The alien growls, obviously irritated with his wasted time. He rises from his seat. His rising appearance now a few times bigger. Finn wrench his glance back, craning his head up watching the alien grow larger and larger. He gulps and swallow, feeling small suddenly. Instinctively taking a step back. He couldn't be more relief there's a bar separating them and alien.

"Rey, I think it's time to make a run for it!" Finn, backs off, and turns to pick up the sack slinging it behind his shoulder. He takes off running on foot without paying.

Rey runs ahead of him, and BB-8 leads the way back spinning with speed towards the Millennium Falcon.

Shot fires behind them. Laser beam flew passed hitting the ground. Blast of sand spews on their path, slowing them down. Rey skids barring the sands from getting to her face with her arms. "Get to the ship! I'll slow them down!"

Rey maneuver a sharp fork diverting the chaser's attention to her, and away from Finn. Allowing him enough time upon getting to the ship. BB-8 was already all the way ahead of them, climbing the incline to the entrance of Millennium Falcon. Chirping excitedly as it hovers on the flat form of the ship's mouth, waiting.

"Hey, where are you going? We haven't got time for that!" Objects Finn shouting his words after Rey. More shots fire overhead. Missing him by inches. Finn ducks with hastening speed. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"No, we're getting fired at!" Spat Rey back, "if you hadn't steal that sack, then, we probably wouldn't have these guys with lasers on our backs!" More shots fire at her and she docks at every oncoming beam of laser.

"What" It's my fault now? I don't see you coming up with a plan!" Return Finn in between his breathes. "We need these parts alright! We need it." He's more than adamant justifying his actions.

Rey would have retorted but it's not a perfect time to argue, she spun on her feet, and rip her laser gun from its holster. Holding the weapon up on her tightly gripped hand. She locks on her first target firing her own shots back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Writer's note:_

 _I would like to thank those people who followed, reviewed, and favorite this fanfiction. It had been a while since I was on this site. I somehow developed and obsession with Kylo Ren which compelled me to write this story. I couldn't help myself._

* * *

"Be quiet and just go!" Rey demands of Finn, she squares her shoulders getting a better aim with her blaster and shot more fires towards the oncoming enemies. "Go! Now!"

"Right, right!" Finn runs towards the _Millennium Falcon_ reaching the open entrance. Sweating and gasping for breath. He nearly gags at the fumes entering his mouth. He can almost taste the _odor_ in his tongue. "Akk…disgusting." His stomach lurches and his head spin. Finn heaves and closes his mouth forcing his breath through his nose.

BB-8 meets him by the mouth spinning around on his feet. Finn barely had time catching his breath dashing to the control panel. He takes to the pilot seat. Looking at the wide window and down to the ground. He can see the exchange of fires taking place. Rey against three locals. Rey seems to have the upper hand. "She's making it look like it's a piece of cake." He grunts, a bit of enviousness hints his tone.

He looks back at the control panel scanning the confusing buttons, levers and switches. Lost at what to do, he had never flown the Millennium Falcon before and quite frankly, not entire sure if he can do it. "This ship is an old piece of junk!" He grumbles with troubling confusion, turning hurriedly in search for BB-8. Relieved at the sight of the tiny robot by his side. "Tell me how to fly this thing!" He demands.

BB-8 Chirps. Lights flashing all over his body. Finn seems to understand BB-8 unconventional robotic language, nodding while he listens. It was a quick instruction. Finn spins back around to the buffet of buttons and levers with his new knowledge. Grasping the lever closest to him.

Breathing heavily, he pushes it upwards slowly. His heart thumping beneath his chest. Hoping things will work out. He has faith, Rey is with him and things always seems to work out around her. The ship makes a humming sound, it's the engine coming to life. Finn cracks a happy grin, "Yeah! I knew, I can do it!"

Rey looks towards the Millennium Falcon, distracted. She can hear its engine humming. Delighted to see Finn had managed to make it function. She retreats running towards the humming ship leaving behind the knocked-out bodies of the three locals sprawl on the hot blanket of the dessert sand.

Just like Finn, she gags at the fumes entering her mouth, suddenly aware of the forgotten smell all over again. Rey hurried to the control panel of the gate slamming her hand at the button. Closing the entrance. At least this way, she can prevent some of the smell seeping inside the ship.

The engines hiss, and the ship begin to lift off the ground. The legs folded on its belly getting ready for takeoff. Rey shoves her blaster gun back in its holster catching some of her breath and wiping rivulets of sweat from her forehead. "I can use that shower right about now." She thought.

She makes her way toward the cockpit meeting Finn there. He seems to have smooth control of his piloting. She smiles as she reaches him letting her heartrate calm down. Her hand lands gently on his shoulder.

Finn looks up at her grinning. "What'd I say? Am I amazing or what?"

"You got us in the line of fire!" Her voice is thin, she couldn't blame herself for her sudden irritation. The entire clash could have been avoided. Rey couldn't find anything amazing about stealing junks.

"I got us what we need!" Finn retaliates.

"You got us fired at doing that!" She explains boiling with exasperation. She couldn't understand what Finn finds so hard about keeping a low profile. "We are wanted entities by the _First Order_!" She explains. "We can't be getting caught in small arms fire like this!"

"B-but!" His mouth starts quivering, unable to come up with a quick witty response. Rey have been right. They can't get tangled up in messes like this. He looks away, his eyes shot outwards forefront of his path. "Fine, next time. I'll let you decide everything."

"Don't be upset, Finn." Rey croons to him. Her voice falling into softness.

Finn drew up a smile and turn to her, his voice equals her tenderness. "I know, we're going to be alright." He reaches out to her arm, his gaze on her gentle and caring. "You kicked a Jedi knight master's ass! I have faith in you. I knew we were going to be alright."

Rey breathes and smile. "I at least like to get to Ahch-To before I get killed." Rey falls to the co-pilot's seat, exhausted and smelling. "I need a shower." She adds.

"Don't we both?" Finn sniffs under his armpit and cringe. "I hope that island has a nice hot bath." He says bringing his hand back to the stirring lever. He's getting ready to ascend the ship skywards when the engine catches in a coughing fit.

Finn and Rey exchange glances. Her lips purse. "We're empty on fuel!"

Finn glance over at the dial, the needle hovering under empty. "Darn it!" He exclaims, he had completely forgotten about the fuel. "We can't go back that way. The locals are after us and it's not like we can hide the ship either. It's big as a mountain. It sticks out like sore thumb."

"We have to think of something. We can't linger here long. The more we waste time, more people from the resistance dies." Says Rey. Heaviness weighing her voice.

The _Millennium Falcon_ spat its final hiss landing violently on the dessert. Finn and Rey hold on to their seat while BB-8 spins and slam on the wall making a loud banging sound. Clouds of dust billows under the _Millennium Falcon's_ belly at it settles on the ground.

"Dammit!" Finns slams his hands on the counter in frustration.

Rey hoists herself up consume with more stress than she could probably handle at the time. The first thing she did is dash to the fuel cell compartment to see if they have extra _bolts_ around. There's got to be a place where Han hides his extra fuels. They just got to find them, so they could get out of this god forsaken place.

The door slides open as she reaches the fuel room, the sound of hissing chimes on every open crack of the ship. When she heard about the ship being a piece of junk, Rey has no idea they were serious about it. It really is a piece of junk, but it's a legendary piece of junk. She thought.

She steps into the flat form and looks up at the low ceiling. She can feel the load of bolts hidden up there. Reaching for the compartment overhead. The lock snaps and click opening a small storage. Objects come flying down from it. Rey had to step out of the way to avoid getting hit. Extra fuel cells roll on her feet, bending over to gather them in her arms. She feels lucky. They got lucky they didn't need to refuel after all.

Finn was behind her soon enough. "What're those? Are those what I think they are? Please, tell me they'll get us out of here?!" Over-excitement on his voice.

"Yes, they are fuel." Rey shoves the bolts on his chest and Finn cradles them carefully. "Do your thing, replace the fuel and I'll get engine back on line!" She says already making her way back to the cockpit in a hurry.

Something rattles Millennium Falcon causing Finn and Rey to stumble on their feet. Their heads snaps observing the ceiling, the sound lasers hitting the shell of the ship. "We're getting fired at!" Rey exclaims. "They caught up to us!"

"Right! We need to hurry!" Answer Finn.

Rey scurry through the narrow hallway rushing back to the cockpit. Lunging herself to the pilot's seat. Concentrating on the series of functions in front of her.

Finn hurries to replace the fuel cells getting the Millennium Falcon back to life. It hisses walking up. Finn can feel its vibration from under his feet. "She's back on line! Yeah!" It had been a numerous series of challenges for them all day overcoming every one of them. Well, not yet. They still have to get through this one, but Finn was already all pumped and charged taking to his regular spot. "The gunner!"

Contagious whip of smile. He moves to the gunner hole. Climbing down the stair and to the small space unto his chair. The ship begins to rattle. They are lifting off. Finn takes hold with both hands steadying the machine blaster. Inhaling and exhaling with unmatched concentration.

The ship whips in speed. Rey takes it for a ride leaving the trail of smaller ships after them. The locals chased after. They are experienced pilots and their little ships are fast. Though experienced and with newer ships, the Millennium Falcon is faster, and it had been the fastest ship in the galaxy. At least for a long time when Han was in command of it.

She jerks the lever slowing down, allowing their enemies upon catching up. "Go get them, Finn!"

'Aye, aye, captain!" Finn fires at once, blowing the engines of the herd of ships after them. Disintegrating them and sending them crashing to the ground. The cries of the defeated locals echo over their burning engines. Both Finn and Rey celebrate as she accelerates upwards into the space.

The shot up, reaching the dark emptiness of the outer space. It's the familiar darkness, the same dancing stars blinking at her. The thought of Kylo Ren brush softly in her mind. His face painted among the stars, demanding for her to notice. She stops, collecting herself back. "This can't be happening. He can't be on my mind like this all the time." She breathes. Her jaws clenches and her grip on her chair is tight. She's fighting her thoughts of him. Pushing him out of her mind.

"Rey, Rey?"

She feels someone tugging her shoulder, and out of instinct caught herself lunging at that person. There had been no one else in the ship but her and Finn.

Finn, distraught, and stunned. "Are you alright?" He fell on his back on the floor, but didn't fought back. He knows there's something that's been bothering her. He can tell it. Ever since that day, when she met Kylo Ren, she had never been the same.

Rey leaps away from him. "I'm alright, I'm sorry about that!" She says apologetically, standing over Finn, she offers her hand helping him up and Finn grabs on to it hoisting himself with her help. He can tell Rey is distraught herself.

"Do you need to take a rest? A nap or something?" Says Finn. Concern written all over him.

"No, I'm going to be alright." She reassures her friend, and walk away opting for her solitude.


	4. A tug of light

_Writer's note:_

 _Hello again, thank you again to those who reviewed and followed this fanfic. I would like to apologize for the way I write. I feel like I'm dragging the story taking my time with it. It really is quite hard. I'm so used to writing fairy tales and this is a challenge. I'm still working on my skills and hope you can forgive some of my mistakes._

* * *

Kylo Ren's ship hovers indolent in the murky darkness of the space. Watching the scattering ship from getting blown into pieces. He has The Resistance cornered and just as their usual strategy, their only plan is to escape. Some has managed to get on their ships and retaliate, but it was already too late. Kylo Ren has already predicted this before even venturing in this corner of the galaxy.

The Alliance is thinning, they're weaponry is weakening, the army is disbanding, and numbers are no match to The First Order's growing power. The Alliance members are being massacred by the dozens, risking their lives for something that would count to nothing. That is according to Kylo Ren's thoughts.

The show of exploding ship began to play in unceremonious galore. A powerful display of The First Order strength. Strikes of their laser weapons ripped through the thick shell The of the Resistance's ships. He knows his mother is there. He can feel her Force from where she is, the warmth of her spirit. and he know that she's aware of him. He can feel her blue eyes casting a glare of hurt and disappointment staring right through the window of her Command Center. Conflict discern his mind, his mother's love...even the dark side of the Force isn't strong enough to get him to kill his mother.

Kylo Ren's finger hover over the red button of his trigger. One push of his thumb and it'll be over with, he'll destroy all the Commanding leaders of The Resistance and eviscerate their last remaining strong hold. He hesitates, staring at the ship for the longest time. His mind wasn't with him. Finally, he decides upon taking his hand away from the trigger, sparing his mother's life.

Someone else has taken the shot. Kylo Ren didn't stay long enough to watch. Turning his TIE Silencer around heading back to base.

He boarded the First Order starship, landing his ship on the massive hangar. Crewchiefs were on standby tending to TIE Silencer immediately. Kylo Ren saw the figure of General Hux standing by the dark corner of the doorframe, he appears to have been patiently waiting just for him. He has a company of two storm troopers on each sides of his shoulders for bodyguards. The red headed general spots Kylo Ren, he wears his permanent smirk on his face. Commander Hux have an obvious dislike for Kylo Ren which he doesn't try to disguise. Often, Hux overshadowed by Kylo Ren which sends his blood searing with jealousy.

Kylo Ren dismounts his TIE Silencer and General Hux was quick to meet him on his way. "Well, well, well." Hux greets. "Supreme Leader Snoke sent me here personally to fetch you. He wants to see both of us in his office." His pale freckled face sneers. "So, what did you do to disappoint him this time?" Delighted with joy every time he realized Kylo Ren is being summoned for his inconsistency of his actions.

"What I do is none of your business, general." Say Kylo Ren walking pass Hux without as much as glancing over his shoulder. He knows about the general's growing jealousy over his position, and he simply finds him a nuisance. The general is someone he can easily get rid of, and yet couldn't. It's like a nasty itch he couldn't scratch. All due to his fear of his master's tantrums.

He enters through the automatic doors inside the ship and saunters along the lighted path towards Snoke's lair. His strides carry the burden of impatience. Quick, heavy and restless. He tries to remain stoic, closing his mind off, but he knows too well that he cannot hide anything from his master. He turns to the corner and continue upon walking. General Hux behind him keeping up with his stride. Hux would not be left behind, nor allow Kylo Ren to out-walk him. Hastening his speed until he caught up side by side with the dark knight.

Finally, they reach the entrance. The door is guarded by two readily armed storm troopers. Kylo Ren stand centered and squared, his stance strong and in command. The two storm troopers quickly snap into attention and slides out his way. The automatic door opens with a hiss. Allowing Kylo Ren upon entering. He takes a step forward. General Hux tailing behind him.

They were greeted with cool ambiance of dim fluorescent lights giving them the effect of imitation tranquil. The elite guards of the Fist Order, the Red guards spread on each side along the walls in even spacing. Kylo Ren can feel their eyes burn his skin, watching him intently. Every sway of his arms, every stride of his legs. The changes in his breathing.

"Ahh, Kylo Ren..." Snokes voice low and grainy. He's lurch on a hunchback on his chair. His attention is on the young man.

"Master," answer Kylo. He lowers to a kneel before Snokes tipping his head out of respect. General Hux did the same beside him.

"How was your mission?" Snoke asks feigning his calmness. "Have you done what I ask you to do?"

A long-stranded pause. Kylo quiver where he kneels. Not due to fear, but rather, to his constant agitation. It seems the Force holds him hostage. He conflicts with the light. The endless tug of war. The light wanting to burst out of him. He's trying to grip himself together.

"It is a simple task, Kylo Ren." Says Snoke with malice, "...and yet, you have failed me yet again."

Kylo Ren speaks through his clench jaws and greeted teeth. "No sir, I have not yet failed you all the way."

Snoke's eyes narrows, "what do you say boy? You dare contradict what I say? You have failed to kill your mother. Your weakness is causing us gravely."

"No, I prove you, I belong to the dark side of the Force."

"Then you shall bring me the girl?"

"Yes, sir. I have yet to locate her."

"And why is that? Do you enjoy making me wait?"

"No master, the girl is traveling with FN-2187. That much I know."

"But, that doesn't do me anything, because she is still out there in the galaxy and not in front of me."

"I'm sorry master. I'm doing the best I can."

"Yes, by thinking about her. Even now, I can see her in your thoughts, floating in your mind. It confuses you, it makes you weak. You are making me lose my patience with you."

"No. That's not it! I'm not weak." He unfolds from his kneel and stands. His searing gaze fixated on Snoke, with anger with fire and most and foremost, with defiance.

"Enough, I have enough of you. I've seen everything you have to say. You have failed to kill your mother, and I will not listen to your excuses any longer. You are dismissed until you bring me the girl." Snoke shot Kylo Ren a glare. He turns his attention to General Hux who was still kneeling before him. "I leave you in charge, General. Do not disappoint me."

Hux lifts his head, triumphant smile drawn upon his face. He rises. "Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke." Then turn to Kylo Ren with a smug look on his face. He feels a rise of victory over the situation. Kylo ignores him, without giving him the satisfaction.

Kylo Ren leaves the room afterwards. Walking back to his room. Waving his guards to leave him.

* * *

Luminescence lighting brighten his room. Kylo Ren can finally feel the hold of his stress release him, taking off his belt that's been weighting his waist. His deactivate lightsaber hanging on it. Taking off weighing cape next. Nothing but his long sleeve shirt and his pants now. He walks the edge of his bed, sitting on the soft cushion. Letting his mind drift at ease. One by one his body began to talk to him, the heaviness of his feet. The ache on his muscles. His throbbing scar.

It's quiet, his mind is consumed by his failures. His gaze lands on the floor, his eyelids growing heavy. Sleepiness has come to claim him. He can feel himself about to fall asleep. Closing his eyes, he flops on his bed and fell asleep. He begins to dream, in this dream he saw a vision of Rey. Kylo Ren knots his forehead observing Rey's figure. She's laying on a bed asleep. Her image is clear and perfect as though she wasn't a dream at all.

Suddenly, he wakes up, but the dream continues, he can see her clearly, the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. Her tangled up tresses. She has thick patches of sand on her clothing. Every detail, down to her long eye lashes seem too real.

Kylo rise from his bed and take a quiet step forward. His hand reaching out to touch her. He can tell which ship is housing her. This has been his father's ship. Kylo Ren has been in the ship many times before. Back when he was young, when his father would take him on a voyage. "This is the Millennium Falcon." He whispers.

As soon as he did, Rey's eyes snap open. Her piercing stare shot at him, focused, jittering and shocked. She can see him as much as he can see her. "You can see me?" He asks.

There wasn't enough time for answer. The space between them folded into blackness, and she disappear like a pop as though the wind has ripped her away from him. "No!" He screams trying to catch the folding space with his hand.

Tides of anger ripped through him. He wants to know where the Millennium Falcon is, he wants to know where she is, so he could drag her back to Snoke's feet and toss her there. That'll be the only way to atone for his mistakes.

No, that's not it, deep inside there's something else he wants from her. He wants her by his side, he wants to conquer the entire galaxy together and there's something else building up that he doesn't want to admit.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey got up from her bed more confused than anything. She could have sworn Kylo Ren was there watching her. Or was it simply a dream, a state of mind she was secretly wishing. Has she always wanted him to be there with her? To feel him so close that she could almost feel his finger touch her? Rey couldn't even answer her own question.

Kylo Ren had been on her mind so much lately that she couldn't even tell the difference any longer. "What the heck is happening to me?" Her glance slides over the window, through the clear glass pane, watching the stars just for a moment, feeling a sudden pang of loneliness. Being reminded of her painful childhood, alone without a family who loves her. Sadness creeps in, but she doesn't have time for feelings this. This energy, this force that's growing inside her is creeping up with uncontrollable power and she needs to find way keeping contained. Learning how to control it. Like a lost child in need of a guidance from a master. Rey is running out of time and she knows the consequences. She needs to get to AHCH-TO as soon as she can.

She gets up, the Millennium Falcon feels lightweight without the gravity in the space. She thought of Finn, probably still stationed in the pilot's seat. He should be tired by now, she thought. The poor guy hasn't had a break ever since they met in Jakku.

Rey leaves her tiny resting chamber making her way over to the cockpit, finding Finn still sitting in the pilot's seat just as she imagined. "Hey there." She says quietly. "You should get some rest as well. Have you even slept yet?"

Serene silence continues, Finn made no response.

Rey proceeded upon walking closer, until she's a few steps away from the control panel. She begins to hear a calm rhythmic breathing, Finn had fallen asleep. Rey peeks over his shoulder getting a glance of him. He looks restful, like a child wore out from all day of playing. Slouch on the pilot seat in the most uncomfortable possible form. He's snoring. Rey smiles and allow him to rest without stirring him awake.

She takes a seat beside him. The view of the infinite blackness catches her sight, admiring its vastness. It's like a misunderstood monster, so deep, so dark, and yet, so immaculately beautiful. "Just like Ben." She snaps herself out of it, catching her thoughts drifting into Kylo Ren again.

From the corner of her eyes, an irritating blinking red light catches her attention. She looks at it, unfamiliar to its function, pressing on the button to see what it is. A hologram stream upwards into the space making her flinch. A complete view of someone comes on. It's a distress call from the _Resistance_ calling for help.

Rey leans over, she can see the spark flying, and pieces of metal hurling behind the person making the call. The _Resistance_ have been under attack from the _First Order._

"Finn!" She exclaims shaking Finn wildly from his slumber. "Wake up, we have to get to the Resistance's headquarter!"

"W-ha...what?" Finn snaps out of his slumber oblivious, stirred and refocusing to the space around him. He looks at Rey discombobulated, barely getting a grip of what she's saying. "What's the matter with you?"

"Finn, we have to recourse this ship to the _Resistance,_ they have been under attack by the _First Order_!" She says, taking to the gear, she latches her seat belt and pressed her back against the seat, getting ready to pull on the lever sending them on a lightspeed journey.

"Wait, hold on!" Finn scrambles to latch his own seat belt. "What about the island? We need to get to the island, we're almost there. We're just going to leave our progress?"

"No, forget about the island for now, we're heading over back to the _Resistance_!"

Rey didn't give Finn no chance to speak, activating the engine into speed of light travel. The Millennium Falcon shoot beyond the space. Disappearing at once and sliding into a graveyard of destroyed ships. Scattered pieces of metal sprawled, floating and hovering around the gravity of The Resistance starship. It's a horrific view of the aftermath of the attack. Finn and Rey didn't make it in time for the fight. The First Order had already abandoned the carnage.

From where the Millennium Falcon is hovering, an obvious defeat is apparent. "Finn..." Moan Rey in despair.

"I can see it..." Answer Finn leaning over the window. His heart aches for the people on board of the ship. He knows about the pain of losing a fellow trooper. He breathes, suddenly feeling a weigh all over his body. "We have to do something, Rey. We can't let the First Order treat people like this."

Rey guides the Millennium Falcon to the landing of the starship's hangar. Poe had been the first one to greet them, waiting at the flat form. With a hiss, the door unlatched and lowers to the ground. BB-8 eagerly slides down over to Poe. Excitedly rolling around Poe's feet. Poe bends over and gives his orange and white buddy at tender embrace. "I missed you, buddy." He says.

BB-8 chirps happily crooning to its owner, but their happy reunion wouldn't last and the peace would not linger eternally. Poe cranes his head upwards, "we need to launch a counter attack." He says. He knew that consequences of this recklessness, but something must be done. "We can't just cower here and not do anything while they destroy us to pieces." Fire radiating in his spirit. Anger ridden in his voice. He had done nothing but sit back while he allows the upper command take charge.

"That'll be suicide." Says Rey. "We don't show up without a plan, we can't penetrate the First Order defenses just by numbers and numbers we're short of." The First Order has bigger and better weapons than the rebellion. "We has better come prepared." She says. Rey casts her gaze around, casualties being moved around, thin number of people working around. "Everyone is gone."

"Not everyone. There's still hope." Poe's forehead knotted, he's been itching to go after the First Order unable to do so. He blows an impatient breath and turn pacing restlessly. "So, what now?" He shot Rey and Finn impatient glances. "We just sit here and wait while watching the First Order take over the Galaxy?"

"No." Rey observes the damages closely, her hands fold into fists and clenches, burying her nails in her palms. She knows what she must do. Even though she's not ready. She hasn't had the proper training, the guidance she's been searching for, but there's also a longing she's been trying to tame. "I must go." She says, "I can't stay here."

"Right!" Says Finn, jolting into readying with her.

She looks at her friend, her gaze penetrates his eyes. Finn lifts his eyebrows, he doesn't approve of her expression. During their time, together, he had come to know her better. Her normal rigid and structured visage almost never show sadness. It scares him when Rey show emotion like this. Her eyes were telling him something definite, a decision that is already made and chances are, there's no changing her mind about it.

"I have to do this alone, Finn."

"No, we're in this together. I can't let you face Kylo Ren alone."

"That's right!" Poe steps into the space between them intervening while BB-8 chirps excitedly. "We can't let you go. I'm here with you! We are a bond of brothers and sister."

Surprised at how much her friends are behind her, Rey realizes there's no persuading the two men from changing their minds. She could only nod and hold still for now, unable to make a move until she knows she can do it on her own.

She is not going to do anything fully aware Finn and Poe would be right behind her the moment she steps back into the Millennium Falcon.


	6. chapter 6

"What's happening here?" Comes Commander Organa's probing voice, she's had been made aware of Rey and Finn's return, and quite frankly, disapproves of their arrival. "What're you doing back here, Rey—" Her glance slides over to Finn. "—Finn? Your mission is to reach ACHC-TO. You two should've reached your destination by now."

Finn' s mouth opens, beginning a stream of explanation, but Rey had stepped over, cutting him off. "I apologize commander Organa, but I received a distressed call that's why we came back."

"Very well," Said Commander Organa. "You should turn around and get back to the ship at once. We have all the help we could gather." Her voice stern, greedy with her details. "Your mission with Luke is outmost important. I have all the help I need...for now. I must not tolerate any more delays." Grim in her voice. Rey knew there would be no point justifying her recent actions.

Rey's only response was to nod her head in agreement. Aware of Commander Organa's dealings with recent loss.

Leia had been showing a rather strong spirit without show of devastation or breaking of her spirit. Rey can admire a woman like her. She had never had a picture of a strong woman in her life and princess Leia had been able to provide that for her.

"No, we need to launch at counter attack!" Said Poe, frustrated and filled with defiance.

Commander Organa heeds her attention to him, this is not the first time he had brought this up. Defiance, dereliction of duty. She can admire her pilot's spark, but there are times when reckless actions can endanger more people's lives. "The lives lost are not worth the cause." Captain. "Please, sit still and await further orders. I will not discuss this again with you."

Commander Oragana measured the three in front of her. Finn, Rey, and Poe stand in still silence biting their tongues. "Anything else is suicide, we can't afford to lose any more people." She spoke as though she can read their minds.

With no more resistance, Commander Organa did not linger long. Her only reason for showing was to see through that things were in order and her directive is being met without delays. "You need to get back on the Millennium Falcon and get to Luke." She commanded, dismissing the rest, Leia saunters away without entertaining further defiance. A group of her assistance tow behind her. She makes it inside the starship soon afterwards.

Poe was without an option to defy Commander Organa's demands although Rey, and Finn were not signed members of the Resistance. With insistence, Poe would try to convince Rey and Finn upon making a move. "Go, you can still make a difference! I know you two can do it!"

"No." Says Rey with a shake of her head, she casts Poe and apologetic look. His wish is not something she could grant easily. Her mind is with Commander Organa on this one. She silences, reconsidering her recourse. "Commander Organa was right. We can't beat Kylo Ren on our own. I need to get to the island as soon as possible."

Poe defeated, sighs and made no more suggestion. Although his hope is not dead with Finn yet. He casts him a hopeful glance. "What about you, man?"

Finn shrugs, his loyalty is with Rey. "I have to be with her. I can't let her do this alone."

"No." Rey turns to him, "You need to stay here for support, they could use your help." She looks at the bay, observing the devastation. "These people need your protection more than I do." She says, her voice tender and earnest for her friend. "I must do this alone."

Stranded silence, Finn considering his decision. Finally, his hand landed on her shoulder, "are you sure you're going to be alright?" Concern ridden in his voice. He will always be concern for Rey's safety.

Rey nods and smile. "It's going to be fine. The Force is with me."

Without further delay, she said her goodbye and a quick hug. Rey turn the heel around towards the Millennium Falcon. She had not completely evacuated the ship. "I must leave."

With a hiss the engine re-starts and the gate lifted off the flat form. Rey walks over to the cockpit and takes to the pilot seat. Only the mechanical hissing and the chirping computer accompany her this time. She fastens her seatbelt pulling on the lever, getting ready for takeoff.

The ship lifted, hovering slowly leaving the hangar. Finn and Poe watches from the bay, getting out of the way. Commander Organa watched behind a glass window from inside the starship. Hopeful. "May the Force be with you, Rey." She whispers as though it's a prayer being said.

The Millennium Falcon hovers to the wide-open space and with a blink of an eye, it disappears in the vastness of the space travelling in light speed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Something is not right!" Rey suspected as she craned her head upwards, inspecting the ceiling. A sudden rattling shook the entire engine causing it to stall.

"What the heck is that?" She marveled unlatching her seatbelt. Taking her time scanning the buffet of buttons and switches laid out in front of her. She's still unfamiliar to all its functions, however there was no immediate indication of malfunction. No annoying alarms beeping, and the humming monitors overhead indicated the engines are in pristine condition.

Rey got up to investigate further, walking on the long narrow pathway to the halls of the ship. Careful and weary, taking her time moving from bay to bay. She still recalls Han's story about the monsters he kept caged in the ship's compartment unit, and could very well remember the trauma when she and Finn encountered having to outrun one. She made it to the end of the ship having found nothing that would immediately cause the engines to stall. "The heck is the matter with you, you old piece of junk!" She admonished kicking the wall.

The ship hissed and vibrated like an angry animal stirred from its peaceful nap. And then she heard more noises. Rhythmic thudding footsteps coming from the other side of the wall. It has that distinct sound that it could only belong to the New Order's white armored troopers. The storm troopers are inside her ship. "How did they managed to get in?"

Her glance shot towards the door, anticipating an entire squad of storm troopers upon storming in. Rey dreaded for the gates to open. The Falcon has fallen under siege and she had no idea how they managed to do it, especially while it's travelling at lightspeed.

The gates soon lifted. She looked to her left and saw a crowd of storm troopers blocking her route. She looked over to the right and saw the same thing. Rey eyed the white armored soldiers standing in her way. Their blasters held up high to their chest ready for action. "A bunch of highly skilled trooper against one girl!" The notion of being surrounded by skilled warriors somehow made her feel proud. The First Order learned upon taking precaution apprehending her.

Her hand readied on the hilt of her lightsaber, ready to engage at any given moment. "Get back or I won't have mercy on any of you!" She snarled with a voice full of warning.

"There's no need for such threat. I never figured you for the violent type... Put your weapons down." Ordered Kylo Ren to his army. At once the troopers carry to position of ease. His voice streamed from behind the formation, moving forward as the trooper make way for him, flanking behind as he made his way closer.

"You!" Shout Rey dangerously. Her lips tightened with tension.

Their eyes met, and Rey held her stare unafraid. Kylo Ren is a very intimidating presence, but her glare did not falter. Her grip on her lightsaber tightened, ready to activate it. "How did you find me?" She scowled.

Kylo Ren halted a few feet away, his fierce stare slackened, he scrutinized Rey with unreadable expression. His hands behind his back keeping them there. Evidence of his peaceful arrival. Although Rey could hardy agree to it, Kylo Ren never makes a peaceful introduction. After a few seconds of intense silence, Kylo raised his hand, his palm facing upwards, offering it to Rey. "Come with me. I bid you no harm." He said.

Her glare intensified she knows better than to fall for his false promises. Rey had seen Kylo Ren at his worst and knows what he's capable of. He killed his own father and made numerous attempts on her life. "No. You can't have me. I know what you're capable of." She shot back sharply.

"You haven't seen what I'm truly capable of." He said. "You can see it in my mind. What I want, what I'm after. Then, why don't you come with me and together, I will show what you and I are capable of." Kylo's hand suspended, waiting for Rey to come and claim it.

Rey made no attempt of moving, holding still with her hand gripped tightly on her lightsaber.

"Stubborn as a cat!" Kylo Ren snapped. He put his hand down. His patience had been tested. He will not bargain with Rey any longer. "A prince does not bargain with a scavenger." He snarled. "You should know your place."

"I don't care what you are!" Declared Rey without a care.

"It doesn't matter. I get what I want."

Angered, Rey pulled her lightsaber out of her robe getting ready to activate it, but Kylo had predicted her reaction long before he even said his insult. His finger lifted and with a single quiet command, Rey lost all her senses falling unconscious to the floor.

"Take her." Commanded Kylo Ren to his men making a sharp turn of his heel. "Bring her to my ship."

Rey woke up in a small containment room, she wasn't tied down like she was before. It was dark, the air is thin and suffocating. A dim light overhead illuminated the small enclosed space. It's a more secure holding facility than the one they held her in before.

She felt a presence, a shadow moving around. She knew it's Kylo and he's probably been there watching her the entire time.

"I see you were dreaming." Said Kylo in a hush quiet voice. He stepped out to the light and revealed his face. His appearance, his expression, are more peaceful calmer this time. Although Rey still couldn't bring herself upon relaxing around him.

The first thing she noticed was the long scar etched deeply on his face. Even in the darkness, she can see the mark she inflicted. Her lip twitched feeling a slight of satisfaction of having done it to him.

Kylo sensed her pride with the wound she caused. Running his finger on the throbbing scar. "Do you enjoy looking at the mark you gave me?" He asked.

Rey glared, feeling suddenly invaded. Her naked mind explored and penetrated without her permission. "Are you always this much of a creep?"

"You're trying to amuse me?" Asked Kylo Ren. His voice flat absent of all emotions.

Rey took her gaze away. "Keeping me, hostage will not change my mind."

"Yes, but I can influence it." Said Kylo Ren brimming with controlled confidence. "I will even hand you your lightsaber back."

Rey patted her robe around searching for a lightsaber she no longer has.

Kylo picked up the lightsaber showing it to her. He had been holding it on his hand. "Here you can have it back if you want. I have no use for it." He kept his hand suspended inviting Rey upon taking it from him.

Rey offered no answer. Perhaps, it was a test and he'll have her apprehended as soon as she comes close. She kept her safe distance away.

"If I want to kill you, I would have done so while you were asleep."

"No. I'd rather die than join you."

"Hmm. Your spirit is strong, but no matter how strong one's spirit might be, they always break at a certain point." He put the lightsaber away... inside the lining of his black robe and take a soft dangerous step closer. "I wonder how long will you last if I hold you here until your courage is broken."

"That is certainly not a way to talk to a girl!" Rey's voice mocking.

"Do you think this is a game?" Kylo lifted his other hand, focusing his energy.

Rey felt the pressure on her body. Her muscles tightened and locked under his invisible grip. She clenched, struggling to break free. "L-let me go..."

Kylo took another step closer, his face daringly close to hers. His warm breath swarming her neck. Kylo took his time watching her struggle as though he's getting a benefit of satisfaction keeping her powerless under his power. "Join me, scavenger."

"No, you don't know what you're doing. I will never join you! You need to come home."

"Oh yeah?" Answered Kylo lacking of emotion. His eyes gliding up and down. "What do you know about me. Do you think, things would change if I were to come home? That everything will be back to normal and I will live happily ever after? Is that what your plan is?"

Kylo moved closer and Rey could feel the intense pressure of his power that it's almost crushing her. "No, you have to end this. People's lives are at stake."

"People's lives are always at stake. You are too foolish to understand. Don't you think the Resistance haven't killed much of my soldiers? They killed about the same amount of people under my command as I have with their people. If you think this is clean war, then..." He paused "...you are clearly mistaken. Blood are shed in both parties."

Kylo pushed Rey back and she found her back pressed against the wall. "No, the First Order regime will bring suffering to the people."

"Yes, and the history will repeat itself repeatedly. That's how the world is, Rey. You cannot eviscerate evil. If there's light, there's always going to be evil trying to overcome it and vice versa." Furious, Kylo slammed his palms on the wall. Boxing Rey in between his arms. "It's a constant fight for balance and nothing is ever going to change that." He let go of his hold on her, setting her free from the grip of his force.

Rey gasped. Sucking a much-needed inhale. Getting over Kylo's intensity. Her glare softens on him, Kylo may have let her go from his power, but he didn't move away. He remained towering over her. His arms barred her from getting anywhere. "You're right, and I could see you fighting the balance within you."

Shaken, Kylo backed away. It was Rey's chance to get inside his mind and she touched deeply into his pain. "No! You do know what you're talking about!" Kylo snarled.

Rey tried to speak again but she was cut off. Kylo Ren didn't stay for her to finish what she had to say. Waving his hand by the door. The door snapped open and he walked out of the room leaving her there by herself. Unwilling to hear what she has to say.


	8. Chapter 8

The holding cell lay silent and barren the rest of the time without possible means of escape. Even with Rey's practice of the Force, it's not nearly enough. The Force is not some form of magic or sorcery and Rey is not a magician nor a witch who can wield it with a wand. Besides, she's still learning and very much inexperience to the ways of a jedi.

"If only…" She thought.

There were numerous circumstances that occurred recently which prevented her from reaching Luke. Whatever it is, it felt like it was happening on purpose. As though something is causing these delays to happen and she doesn't know what it is. It's either the engine is stalling or she's having to divert her mission in lieu of something else.

Rey could have been starting her training with Luke right now, and progressing with it. But something is getting in the way. This could be the Force meddling with her fate, but what does she know? She's a believer, although sometimes the myths told about the Force itself are way out of context.

She sighed, sitting in the blank slate of the cell. It had been hours since Kylo Ren left, and he had made no indication of revisiting—much to Rey's relief. It's never casual with him, there's always tension in their meetings and these meetings are frequently accompanied with violence. Usually on Kylo's side.

"The guy doesn't know how to relax." She would comment to herself. "He could definitely use some anger management."

Another couple hour passed, and Rey felt her stomach grumbled. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a meal. It was before her take off from the Resistance Starship, but that was over twenty-four hours ago. Her previous day has been extremely packed with adventures, or rather, misadventures that she hardly recognized her own body's sustenance requirement.

She thought of a quick feasible option upon manipulating the First Order of a possible escape. Water, she could ask for water, making up an excuse of being parched. Anyone who had encountered Kylo would have been definitely parched. Although she doubted they'll make the same mistake of sending a weak-minded storm trooper near her cell. She could easily take over their minds and that have become well apparent to the First Order.

It crossed her mind why is she still alive and what is the purpose of them holding her? Unaware to Snoke's interest in her.

The door rattled quickly catching Rey's attention. She had been in her extended solitary for a long time and it had been the only sound for a while. Jolting her from where she slumped. Though excited, Rey made no show of feasible expression of fright or anything to that matter. Her excited jolt only lasted for a moment and her heart rate immediately settled back to its normal rhythm.

The flood of artificial light streamed in and Rey was forced upon narrowing her eyes getting used to the invasion of bright lights. She expected Kylo Ren to come in. "Back to harass me?" She mentioned coolly.

She was surprised when the man who walked in was not Kylo Ren, but rather, his red headed counterpart, General Hux. He marched in accompanied by two storm troopers on each side of his shoulders. The guards have their weapons held up to their chests in ready position. Hux stopped a few feet away from her, standing in précised military posture.

Rey's eyebrow arched. "Bodyguards, general?" She said with contempt. She had not taken a considerable liking to the general as well. He is a much of a devil as anyone from the First Order as far as Rey is concerned, and the stringent posture in ways General Hux held himself would prove Rey correctly.

Hux's chest thrusted and his chin inclined. Only his eyes lowered casting a downward glare at Rey as if she's an animal. Rey made no mind of it, she'd grown accustomed to such. "I see you have been the one causing concerns with Kylo Ren and the First Order." Hux said, his voice riddled with malice. "Honestly, I don't see how a girl like you could demand so much attention and chaos." He sneered. "The Supreme Leader and Kylo Ren of all people!" His head made a tilt and paused, his lip twitched waiting for a response that never came.

"How can a girl like you command the attention of Supreme Leader Snoke, when I have work hard my entire life to achieve my position?" He snarled, his face turned a few shades of crimson matching his perfectly parted red hair.

Rey shrugged, "I don't know…should I care?" It was a deliberate dismissive response. All to get under his nerves.

Hux's bit his lip. He knew Kylo Ren has been holding Rey in the facility for a while. However, it baffles him why Kylo Ren still hasn't presented her to Snoke as a prisoner. He can very well remember the order that was issued. The value Snoke had placed on her. Hux long suspected Kylo's personal agenda and Hux had made it his mission upon discovering them. This is the reason for his visit.

He let out a very sharp exhale, his glare fixated on Rey. "Tell me, what is it that Kylo is seducing you with?" He asked.

"Yeah right." Rey scoffed. "The man has done nothing but scream and choke me every time we meet."

"Don't lie to me." He growled. "Because, I checked the camera feeds. They're turned off or distorted. That Force!" He said irritated. "That stupid Force jumbling our system every time he's here with you. We have no records of any interrogation, any conversations. Nothing!"

"Probably, because he knows you're a nosy dog who watches everything he does." She answered sarcastically.

"Don't play with me!" Hux bellowed angrily. He grabbed her cheeks squeezing it. "Tell me! Tell me something!"

Rey's eyes narrowed thinly. "You mean something you can use against him?" Her voice lowered equally malicious as him. "Did you come here to pry them out of me? Because, I could tell you right now. Neither you, nor Kylo Ren can benefit anything from me."

Hux gritted his teeth, his hot temper equally as bad as Kylo Ren's. He glowered and leaned over, his other hand gripped Rey's shirt pulling her. Hux lifted her a few inches off the ground. "Don't test my patience, scavenger!" He spat.

Rey turned her head away, her cheek caught the moist shower of his spit. She made no attempt of retaliating, only gripping her hand around his wrist to avoid further manhandling.

"That's enough, General. Let go of my prisoner." Said Kylo Ren standing by the door. His dark silhouette blocked the stream of light from streaming in. His presence is ever intimidating.

The two storm troopers standing by flinched, surprised at Kylo's sudden appearance. Rey shifted her glance without reaction. Hux eased his grip on Rey out of reaction and eventually shoved her back on the floor. He scowled and stretched back to his height. His facial expression would tell it all. The outrage, the irritation, the displeasure from Kylo's sudden arrival. "Don't do you have something better to do?" He asked, pressing his perfectly starched uniform clean from newly acquired wrinkles.

"I believe the girl is my prisoner, general. I will take it from here." Said Kylo with his solid voice, without further regards to his fellow general. He stood his ground motionless like a statue waiting for Hux to leave.

Hux walked out brushing shoulders with Kylo, a form of intimidation that would go unmerited. He is followed by his two white trooper bodyguards.

Rey groaned picking herself up from the floor and leaned her back against the wall. "Is everyone in this ship an asshole?" Her voice conversational. Her eyes focused on the wall across from her. She made no eye contact with Kylo Ren who's glaring at her with his usual intense stare. There's a distinctive air in her that advertised she is in no mood for confrontation.


	9. chapter 9

**_Sorry for the very short update. I'm back to work and also working on other things. I'll try better next time._**

Kylo walked inside the containment unit quietly. He dragged the chair slowly by the wall and brought it closer to Rey. The metal screamed annoyingly scraping the floor. It was done deliberately by Kylo to see how Rey would react.

She made no reaction ignoring the noise and Kylo. Although, the obvious scowl on her face would tell otherwise.

"This this the form of anger called silent treatment?" Kylo intoned lowering himself to a seat.

Rey made no remark and continued pretending he wasn't around. Her stiff neck frozen and her eyes steady on the blank wall in front of her.

"I see." He said. "You think you're being treated unfairly. He leaned over trying to pluck out more information from her brain.

"Get out of my head you fool!" Rey hissed, and snapped her gaze glaring at Kylo Ren.

His lips curled, "was I not invited?"

"NO!" Her glared intensified, she wondered if his social skills have always been this bad.

The leg on the chair Kylo was sitting on bent. It was Rey's fair warning. A subtle spark if interested lit up in Kylo's eyes. "I see you're capable of getting in touch with your anger after all."

"Yes, and I can get angrier than that!"

The metal chair crumpled completely under her thinning patience and Kylo Ren stood up. He took control of the chair, picking it up hovering mid air.

He slammed it against the wall as a form of intimidation. It made a loud bang denting the wall and fell with a clang on the floor.

Rey watched it rolled on the floor, she thought Kylo can throw a bigger tantrum than her. "What did you came here for?" She asked. "Did you show up to be a dick, because that ginger general was doing a perfectly good job before you showed up!"

"Like I said, you are my prisoner and I don't like when anyone else gets involved."

"I would have thought of you as a possessive type."

"And I never thought of you to be a comedian."


End file.
